On the ice
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: After setting things straight in Ba Sing Se, Katara, Sokka and Aang visit the South Pole. It is time to say goodbye to their past and to embrace the future. Sequel to 'Foundations of a city'. Contains Kataang, Sukka and references to Maiko.
1. On the ice

**_Disclaimer: _**_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**Author's notes:**__ This story takes place late winter/early spring after Zuko's coronation, but before the Gaang visiting the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. Actually, the meeting in Jasmine Dragon is in the spring after the Comet's arrival and the defeat of Ozai in my personal timeline. In this fic I refer to things described in "The price of peace" and "Foundations of a city", but it is not strictly necessary to read that it. It might be extremely helpful though. _

On the ice

By Eva aka Pinkfox

Sokka sighed as he stared at the scroll he held in his hand.

"What is wrong? Something in the letter?" Katara asked when she caught the distraught look on his face.

"Well, usually the letter would a good thing. Dad writes he wants to hold the ceremony that would confirm me as his heir…"

"Ah, I see. You will finally have to tell dad you won't be settling in the South Pole." Katara sounded sympathetic.

"I guess I have no choice…"

"Do you want me to talk to dad for you? You did the same for me…"

Sokka looked tempted for a moment… "I wish I could let you do that, but the responsibility of a warrior is to face his problems head on."

"Have you actually thought about what you are going to do after the spring talks?" Aang asked from Appa's head.

"Suki and I have made some plans. We will be heading to the Fire Nation to stay with Piandao for a while. I want to forge a new sword and do some more training. Piandao also offered to train Suki. While we are there, we are also going to help to try to help with guiding the Reform Movement." Sokka shrugged. "Then I guess we will go where ever we are needed. It is not like you're able to cut yourself in two, Aang, and many places will be clamoring for your attention. Suki and I will handle what we can handle…"

"Then you can at least tell him what you are going to do and why…" Aang trailed of when he spotted a large tower poking out above the ice berg. "We are almost there…"

Katara and Sokka hurriedly scooted forward in the saddle, looking at what had been their home…

* * *

The whole tribe was gathering when Aang brought in Appa for a landing. Men with pikes raised them in greeting, women waved and the children cheered. Katara and Sokka were stunned. When they had left the tribe it had been one igloo and a few tents with only a dozen women and dozen children left. Now there were over sixty people gathering in a plaza surrounded by igloos, sparkling in the sun, and even a large building in the Northern Tribe style. The whole was encircled by a high wall, excluding a small harbor.

Appa landed without any sound in the middle of the plaza and almost immediately Sokka and Katara slid down, heading to the three people in front of the crowd: Hakoda, Gran-Gran and Pakku.

"Gran-Gran!" Katara hurried forward, enveloping the elder woman in a warm hug.

"Dad!" Besides her Sokka hugged their father in a manlier, but less affectionate hug.

After a few moments Katara and Sokka switched. Finally, Katara approached Pakku slightly hesitantly, not too sure if she should bow or hug him. Pakku neatly solved the problem by opening his arms to her and Katara gave him a warm hug. "It is good to see you again… grandfather?" she said, the last word said with doubt in her voice.

Pakku smiled. "If you want…" Katara smiled back.

Aang had stayed back while the family reunited, but he smiled when Hakoda approached him, holding out his hand. "It is good to see you again, Aang."

"Thank you, sir."

"Come join us. Sokka and Katara see you as their family. That means you are a part of our family."

Aang beamed at him and followed him over to where Gran-Gran was scolding Sokka for his hair, which was still in Earth Kingdom style and Katara who was enthusiastically describing a new water bending move to Pakku. Kanna fell silent when Aang approached. "It is good to see you again, young air bender. I have heard many good things about you."

Aang bowed politely. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I told you to call me Gran-Gran the last time you were here. Especially since you are family now."

Aang scratched his head sheepishly. "Of course, Gran-Gran." Then he looked up to Pakku, who had approached with Katara. "Master Pakku." He once more bowed politely.

Pakku nodded. "Aang. Katara told me you water bending has improved a lot since the last time we spoke. I look forward to seeing you in action."

"I have some things I would like to show you, Master Pakku."

"Well, let's head inside and have something warm to drink. Tomorrow night we will have a feast in the community building to celebrate their visit." Hakoda announced.

"Dad, we have to unload Appa first and take care of him."

"Katara, I can handle it. Go inside with your family."

"No, if we do it together, we will be done much faster. I am not leaving you outside to do it alone." Katara folded her arms stubbornly.

"Katara is right. With the three of us, we will be done in a few moments." Sokka neatly ended the argument by climbing back in the saddle and he started tossing down the luggage. Katara followed and went to work. Finally, Aang shrugged and did the same.

* * *

Everybody was gathered around the fire in at one side of Hakoda's igloo, cups of hot tea brought from the Jasmine Dragon in hand. Sokka was describing one of their formals, when a group of young men had followed Katara around all the time, until she decided to freeze them to the ground, even though their parents were scandalized. "So, in the end everyone was staring at them. One of the mothers was hysterical, but then the Earth King approached, looked over the boys and said 'well done, Lady Katara'. The mother didn't know how fast she had to try to get herself under control and to look okay with everything."

Everybody laughed and Katara shrugged. "I told them I didn't want to dance several times. If they don't want to listen, they will have to learn it the hard way."

Hakoda grinned. "It sounds like you had quite the time in Ba Sing Se." Then he turned to Aang, his face serious once more. "Aang, we have built a small igloo for you to use. We hope that you will visit us often, so we wanted make sure you would have a home."

Aang looked surprised. "That is really not necessary, Hakoda. I am sure another family can use the room just as well."

"It is no use arguing, Aang. Just accept it." Hakoda replied firmly.

Aang and Katara quickly exchanged a look. "Thank you." Aang finally said.

Pakku stood up. "I will show you were you are staying." Aang stood up and gathered the few things he had there. He changed another quick look with Katara, who nodded calmly. Aang nodded back and followed Pakku.

Gran-Gran also stood up. "Let me show you where you are staying, Katara."

Katara quickly scrambled up. "Okay, Gran-Gran."

Sokka watched them, frowning worriedly.

* * *

"AANG!" Sokka shot up in his furs when the cry tore through their igloo. He pushed away the furs and hurried to the curtained area Gran-Gran had parted of for her granddaughter. He quickly pushed aside the curtains to find Katara tossing around in her furs, her hands searching for someone who wasn't there. "AANG! AANG! Please, don't leave me! AANG! Come back!"

Hakoda suddenly appeared besides him. "Nightmares?" He asked.

Sokka nodded. "A bad one." He wanted to move forward, when he heard Momo twittering behind him and a rush of wind. He looked over his shoulder to see Aang behind him, dressed only in his usual loose sleeping pants and a blanket pulled around his shoulders against the cold. "Aang?"

"Momo came to get me. May I?"

Sokka nodded and stepped back to let Aang through. Hakoda looked stunned, but Sokka put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I will explain." He headed to the other side of the igloo and poked up the fire, putting on some hot water for a cup of tea.

Hakoda followed him. "Does she have those nightmares often?"

Sokka sighed. "She used to. Not so much anymore."

"Then what changed she has one now? And why do you let Aang deal with it?"

Sokka sighed once more and poured the hot water in two cups. "Because Aang usually deals with them, just like Katara usually deals with Aang's nightmares. And I suspect the reason that Katara had a nightmare was because she and Aang usually sleep together."

Hakoda's eyebrows rose until they couldn't go any higher. "You say they sleep together?"

"For a couple of weeks now. I will explain… Do you remember when Aang got sick in the Fire Nation?" At Hakoda's nod, he continued. "That was partly because Aang had trouble sleeping because of nightmares. So Katara convinced him to come to her when he had a nightmare. Aang agreed if she did the same. So they ended up together several times a week. When they finally realized that both hardly had any nightmares when they were staying together, they simply agreed to sleep together."

"But…" Hakoda stuttered. "This…"

"Dad, I was not very happy with it at first. But they are in love and they need each other. Both are honorable and smart people. I trust they won't do anything stupid. Besides, both are far more relaxed, happier and a lot healthier since they started sleeping together."

"But…"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Dad, you knew Suki and I were sleeping together. You didn't react the same way when you found out."

Hakoda was silent for a while, listening to Katara's soft sobs and Aang comforting voice. Finally he sighed. "You are right… It's just hard to get used to my daughter growing up so much…"

* * *

Aang shoved the blanket of his shoulders and knelt down next to Katara, who was still tossing and turning on the furs. "Katara, I am here. Wake up." He called, keeping his voice soft and gentle. He reached out to grasp her hands. "Katara…"

The moment he grasped her hands, she shot up, eyes wide and searching. "Aang!"

"I am here. I am not going anywhere." He crawled besides her on the furs and pulled her in his arms, cradling her close. Katara wrapped her arms around him, sobbing.

Aang rocked her, pulling one hand free to stroke her hair. "You want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" He felt her shake her head against his shoulder. Looking around the curtained of part, he noticed a pair of lamps, made from stone with molten fat and a wick. Aiming carefully, he launched two small flames to light them and to create some more light in the dim space to dispel the threatening shadows.

"Stay with me here tonight?" Katara asked, her voice still muffled against his shoulder.

"I won't leave you." Aang promised. "Were you dreaming again about the catacombs?"

Katara nodded. "I couldn't save you this time. You kept falling and I couldn't reach you. She burned you totally… I failed…" Soft sobs once more rose from her chest.

"But you did save me, Katara. I am here. You did not fail." Aang soothed. Finally the sobs quieted and Katara's breath slowly became more regular. She had cried herself to sleep. Aang carefully rearranged himself, laying down and pulling Katara with him while keeping her tucked close.

Just when he wanted to snuff out the lamps, he saw Sokka peek between the curtains. "She's asleep again. I am going to stay with her tonight."

Sokka smiled sadly. "You can stay together the rest of the time also. Dad understands."

Aang looked at him gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problem. Go to sleep." Aang nodded and finally snuffed out the lamps.

* * *

Hakoda was already awake when Katara poked her head outside the curtains of her area. She blushed faintly, but said: "Morning dad."

Hakoda looked up from his tea. "Morning Katara. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Katara stared at her feet. "I slept okay after Aang was here." The blush became stronger.

"Sokka explained it me. I am not really happy with it, but he can stay with you or you can stay with him if you two want that. I won't object." Hakoda kept his voice very calm.

"Thanks Dad." Katara moved to the fire, quickly bending water in a large and a smaller kettle and putting them above the fire. To the large one she added a measure of pemmican and for the smaller one she dug out some rice floor from the supplies they had brought from Ba Sing Se. She also grabbed a small bag of dried fruit and quickly chopped it finely.

"I smell food." Sokka's head popped up from his furs, his hair sticking out in all directions.

"It is cooking. Get dressed and do your hair first." Katara commented back.

"Yes mother."

Aang laughed when he appeared from behind the curtains. "She got you there, Sokka." He was still clad in his pants with the blanket around his shoulders. "I am going to get dressed. I will be back before breakfast." Before anyone could reply he had vanished.

Ten minutes later Aang appeared again, dressed and well, Sokka finished pulling his hair in a wolf tail and Katara was putting the stew in bowls for Sokka, her father and herself and the rice porridge for Aang. Over each bowl she sprinkled some of the chopped, dried fruit.

"What are your plans for today?" Hakoda asked.

"Aang and I are going penguin sledding." Katara spoke as she took her first bite.

"Penguin sledding?" Hakoda's eyebrows lifted once more.

"I lost a bet about how long the most boring councilor in Ba Sing Se would talk. If lost, I had to go penguin sledding with Aang the first day we got here." Katara explained. Sokka laughed. "At least I managed to stay awake. You actually fell asleep during that meeting. I still treasure the comb you bought me."

Hakoda hid his smile and shook his head, glad that they had not lost all their playfulness despite all the responsibility they carried. "How about you, Sokka?"

Sokka quickly became serious. "I have something I need to talk to you about, dad. Can we talk after breakfast?"

"Of course."

Everyone quickly finished their breakfast and Aang and Katara dressed warmly before going out after Hakoda and Sokka promised to clean up.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hakoda asked when father and son were once more sitting down after clean-up.

"I need to talk to you about this scroll you send… About me being your heir as chief?" Sokka hesitated.

"What about it, Sokka?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka was silent for a moment longer. "I don't think I can be your heir anymore. Not as chief… There is still so much to do in the greater world and I am needed there… To be honest, I don't see myself returning to the South Pole permanently anymore."

Hakoda was silent, thinking. Finally he started to speak slowly. "What you are saying doesn't come exactly as a surprise. I have seen a long time ago that the South Pole has grown too small for both you and Katara. I had hoped I was wrong… That is why I sent you the scroll… But I see now that I was not."

"I am sorry, Dad."

Hakoda shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry for this, Sokka. You will still be serving the people of the Southern Water Tribe, but in a very different way. I only want to ask you… Are you sure? Once you give up your right, there is no turning back."

"I am sure. I have been thinking about this a long time." Sokka said, relieved at how fell his father was taking all of it.

"What are your plans then? After the spring talks?" Hakoda asked, looking curious.

"I am going to the Fire Nation to study with Master Piandao for a while. I want to make a new sword of my own. I will also be helping him with the Reform Movement. After that, I will go where I am needed. Aang cannot be everywhere at once." Sokka explained.

"So you are not planning on settling down with Suki?" Hakoda continued, eyes sparkling.

Sokka coughed. "No, not for a while." Sokka coughed once more. "But Suki is currently on Kyoshi Island to turn over leadership of the Kyoshi Warriors to Mikoto and then she will come with me to Master Piandao. We will together, just not settling down for quite a while."

Hakoda nodded. "I had suspected it might be something like that. Now I have one final question."

"What?" Sokka spoke, clearly hesitant.

"Who do you think who should be my heir?" Sokka let out a sigh of relief and started discussing the options with this father.

* * *

"Wahoo!" Aang raced down the mountain on his penguin, a giggling Katara close behind on her own penguin. A hundred meters further the penguins came to standstill and both teens rolled of their birds, both laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"I have missed this." Katara said once she had caught their breath.

"Penguin sledding?" Aang questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Katara shook her head. "No. I missed the opportunity to just play for a bit. I know we trained our bending and fighting in Ba Sing Se and in the Fire Nation every day, but we never really got to play around."

"Then that is something we have to keep in mind when we go back." Katara shuddered and Aang pulled her close, heating the air around them with his fire bending. "Looks like you are not very used to cold anymore." Aang paused for a moment, then carefully looked for words. "Are you alright, Katara? That was a pretty bad nightmare you had tonight."

"I am alright. I think it was because you were suddenly missing after we had slept together every night for so long."

"Will you be alright then for the next few weeks?" Aang asked worriedly.

Katara smiled gently. "I could ask you the same thing. But we don't have to worry about it… Dad said it was okay if we slept together. I think I scared him last night."

"So that is why he was looking at me during breakfast. Katara…" Aang once more sought for words. "I have a suspicion your father might want to talk to me somewhere in the next few weeks… about the two of us…"

"I had guessed the same thing." Katara sighed. "I am sure he wants to ask you what your 'intentions' towards me are."

"Well, you are turning sixteen next winter. You will be able to marry if you want." Aang blushed, staring at his feet.

"Yes, I will be. But I have the feeling the man whom I want to marry has the feeling he will be a bit too young to marry then." Katara said gently, putting her hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang's head shot up. "You mean… But…"

Katara was silent for a few moments, looking for words. "I have loved you for a long time, Aang. Even if I didn't want to admit it to myself because I was so afraid to lose you. That is why I told you I was so confused on Ember Island." Katara leaned forward, gently touching her lips to his for a moment. "After you returned from your battle with Ozai I finally dared to admit it to myself. I knew you were the man I wanted to marry a few weeks later."

"You are the woman I would want to marry also… but in a few years." Aang kissed back.

"Then when he asks you about your intentions, that is what you can tell him…" Katara's voice trailed off, her lips once more touching Aang's.

* * *

Next morning most of the tribe slept late after the feast, but Katara and Gran-Gran were up early, doing a load of laundry. "You don't have to help with this, Katara." Kanna protested for the sixth or seventh time that morning.

Katara grinned. "I want to help. And besides, this does make doing laundry a lot easier." She easily bended the water from the clothing before her and dumped it back in the tub.

Gran-Gran watched her, shaking her head. "It does make it easier."

Katara shrugged and dumped the next load in the tub. "I did want to ask you something, Gran-Gran. Why did you never tell us about the Northern Water Tribe and that was where you were from?"

"That was such a long time ago. I didn't want to bring up memories I'd rather forget. There are many people I still miss to this day."

"I met one of your old friends… Yugoda. She taught the young women healing. When I was working with grandfather during the day, she would always make time to work with me for a few evenings during the week so I could also master healing."

"She was my best friend in the Northern Tribe. After my family, she was the one I missed the most." Gran-Gran sounded far away, clearly lost in memories.

Katara worked the next shirt in the water. "Gran-Gran, back in Ba Sing Se we received a message from Chief Arnook. He wrote that Yugoda was also coming with the delegation. I am not sure why, but if you wish to see her, why don't you come with us to Ba Sing Se for the spring talks?"

"Oh no, I am far too old to travel so far." Kanna protested.

"That is nonsense, Gran-Gran. Grandfather is just as old and he is coming. And there will be many other people Sokka and I want you to meet. Toph, Suki, Zuko and even Mai."

"I have met the young Fire Lord. You should remember… it was the day before you left. Though I would like to see the girl my grandson fell head over heels for… How could a warrior ever care for a household?" Gran-Gran shook her head, wondering what the youth was up to these days.

Katara burst out laughing. "You haven't met the real Zuko, Gran-Gran. You only saw the 'Angry Jerk', as we call him sometimes. To be honest, I have come to see him as a brother and I know he views me as the sister he wished that Azula had been. And Suki… you will like Suki. She might not be a traditional woman, but she does know how to put Sokka in place. She won't accept any of his shenanigans."

"On the other hand… that sounds like a young woman I would like to meet. Any woman who can handle your brother and not go crazy must be quite special." Kanna smiled back. "I will think about it."

Katara smiled back, but quickly turned thoughtful, even sad. "There was something else I needed to tell you Gran-Gran. I met another old friend of you on our travels. Her name was Hama."

Kanna's eyes widened. "But she was taken in a Fire Nation raid. Where did you meet her?"

"She was kept prisoner for many years, but finally managed to escape. She lived as innkeeper in a small village in the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, they broke her inside and she never really recovered. When we met her, she was taking innocent villagers captive and she tried to hurt both Aang and Sokka. She was taken in custody and when Zuko came into power I arranged for her to be cared for in an institution. The doctors there said she can never be free again." Katara told the story as briefly as possible, leaving out every mention of blood bending.

Kanna was silent for a long time. "It is a very sad tale, but I am relieved to know what happened to her. It is good that you arranged that they would care for her… Was she the only survivor?"

"From what she told us, yes." Katara looked down to her feet.

Kanna reached out and lifted Katara's head with a finger. "Katara, it might not be good news that you have given us. But it will give some people answers about what happened to their loved ones. They often crave that news. Knowing is often better then imagining."

"But not always…"

"Not always. Always use your own judgment in what to tell, but often the news, even if it is bad, will be welcome. Then at least they know."

Both women wore mostly silent after that, only exchanging a few words about the laundry. When lifted the last load, Kanna spoke once more. "There was a woman who came with Pakku who wants to talk to you. Her name is Nauja."

Katara quickly ran through various faces in her mind. "I don't think I ever met her."

"In the Northern Tribe she was one of the two students of Qannik."

"She was the student of Keeper of Memories?" Katara's eyes widened. "Is she the Keeper of the Southern Tribe now?"

Gran-Gran nodded. "She is. I learned both versions of the tales, Northern and Southern. There are a number of differences between the basic tales the girls learn. I told them to her and she adapted her own tales."

"Did she say why she wanted to talk me?"

"No. Just that she needed to talk to you and that it was important…"

* * *

A few hours later the Tribe had woken up enough that life had resumed and Katara and Aang were currently standing to the side while Pakku instructed his small water bending class.

"Okay class, today we have a visit from one of my best students and her student who is also a master. Master Katara and Avatar Aang." Pakku announced in his direct way. The class bowed and Katara and Aang nodded back. "Would you mind sparring, as a demonstration?"

Katara shot Aang a look and smiled mysteriously. "Of course. But I would also enjoy sparring with you, Master Pakku. It has been a while since I worked with anyone but Aang."

Pakku frowned, suspecting they were up to something. "We can spar after class, Master Katara, if you wish."

Katara nodded. "Of course." She and Aang moved to the middle of the practice space and took their stances. At Pakku's signal they started calmly, giving Pakku the chance to explain some of the moves. But at his nod, they went full out. When Pakku gave the signal once more to stop, all seven students were standing there, drenched, their mouths gaping open.

"Thank you for your demonstration." The students bowed once more and Katara and Aang bowed back. Pakku paired the students of, asking Aang to work with the seventh one.

The girl, the youngest and the only girl among them, stared with big eyes at Aang, not quite able to forget how he had swept Katara away in a wave. Aang smiled gently and knelt down at her side. "Would it help if I promised to be careful?" The girl stared at him, but nodded. "Now, can you tell me your name? And how old are you?"

"Miki. I just turned eight."

"Well, Miki. I am Aang."

They lined up and started with the simple exercise of sending small amounts of water back and forth to between each other. The six boys were easily the water sending back and forth, but when Miki would sent the water back to Aang it would fall to the ground before it reached Aang.

"That is why they shouldn't let girls water bend. They just can't do it." One of the boys snickered.

"Tikaani." Pakku immediately interfered. "The rule is that we respect every student in this class. We have talked about this before. If I hear a comment like that from you one more time, you will not be welcome here for at least a week."

The boy quickly paled. "Yes, Master Pakku." He quickly went back to sending the water back and forth.

Aang simply ignored them and once more kneeled next to Miki who had tears sparkling in her eyes. "Well, I think you did quite well, Miki. You do know how to send water back and forth. You only need to practice a bit more to do it over longer distances."

Pakku watched as Aang took Miki of to the side and stood far closer to her, just the distance she had been able to send the water in the earlier exercise. Then they started sending the water back and forth again. After they had passed the water a few times and when Miki had relaxed, Aang took a small step backwards without Miki noticing it and just continued sending the water back and forth. "He works well with the youngest ones." Pakku commented in a low voice to Katara who was standing next to him.

Katara nodded. "He does. I have never seen him do it with water bending, but I have seen him help some children with earth and fire bending. They respond to him very well."

Pakku nodded and ordered the boys to switch to the next exercise, giving Aang a signal to continue with what he was doing. Katara watched Aang for a few more moments, then moved over to Pakku to help with correcting stances and movements.

* * *

"I did it. Thank you!" Miki cheered at the end of class.

"I told you could do it." Aang burst out laughing when Miki flung her arms around his middle, hugging him enthusiastically.

"Did you see me, Master Pakku? I could send the water just as far as the boys." She turned to Pakku and Katara who had just dismissed the boys.

Pakku had to fight to restrain his smile at the sight of the exited little girl. "I saw it. You did very well, Miki."

"Are you going to be in class tomorrow again, Aang?"

"I don't know, Miki. But you what, as long as I am here, I will practice water bending every day with you for a bit. Is that okay? And if I can't, I am sure Katara will practice with you."

"Will you, Master Katara?" Miki looked up with such big, blue eyes that Katara had to smile.

"Of course, Miki."

"Now you have to go to your mom, Miki. I will see you tomorrow in class." Pakku kindly dismissed the little girl.

"Okay." With that she ran off, pausing at the door to wave once more.

Aang waved back and turned to Pakku. "Sorry for just taking her aside."

But Pakku just dismissed it. "You did very well with her. The boys and I seem to scare her, but she likes you. Now, Katara, you wanted to spar?"

Katara's eyes gleamed. "Yes, Master Pakku."

"Let's go then." Both masters took their stances and Aang backed away.

They started fairly calmly, both testing each other's defenses, both staying with traditional moves and patterns. It reminded Aang of the battle Katara had fought to get Pakku to teach her, only this time they were far more even, Katara forcing Pakku just as often on the defensive as Pakku forced her.

Slowly Katara started to change the pattern in which she moved. Her attacks and defenses were still traditional, but suddenly it became a lot more difficult for Pakku to force her on the defensive. In fact, she seemed behind his back most of the time and Katara forced him on the defensive far more often. Finally Katara changed back to the more traditional patterns and grinned. Pakku nodded appreciatively. "Very interesting." was his only comment.

After a few moments of trading attack and defense Katara once more changed strategies. This time she changed her defensive moves. Instead of turning Pakku's attacks against him like a water bender usually did, she focused on pure evasion with the acrobatics Aang, Suki and even Ty Lee had been teaching her for the last year. The slippery ice made keeping her balance more difficult, but when she landed she would attack quickly and slip away again.

Spotting her chance she used a small water sprout to push of, twisting her body in an aerial as she sailed over Pakku. She easily pulled up water from the ground and froze him in place, encasing him in three smaller pillars of ice. It was easily done as distracted as he was by her sudden move. Katara landed firmly and immediately took a defensive stance.

With a small movement of his hands Pakku turned the ice back to water and turned to bow to Katara. "You fought well. Join me for tea so you can tell me more about the background of your moves."

Katara bowed back. "Thank you." She fell in step with Pakku as they headed to the igloo he shared with Kanna and Aang joined them.

Once in the igloo Aang quickly took the kettle from Katara to make tea and handed out mugs. "Now I am curious to about your moves."

Katara smiled. "Most of them are air bending moves and principles adapted to water bending. We also tried to incorporate earth and fire bending, but we haven't had much success with that yet."

"In air bending evasion is the most important defensive technique. When we fight another water bender, we can turn their offense in a defense, but with an earth or fire bender that is far more difficult. So I taught Katara the basic evasive movements I was taught. They can be used by anyone, bender or non-bender."

Pakku listened thoughtfully. "Where did you get the idea to combine moves like that?"

"When we made the hostage trade of King Bumi for Mai's little brother Tom-Tom I was attacked by Ty Lee and she managed to block my bending. It scared me and it pushed me to learn some basics of how to defend myself without my bending. That is when Aang started teaching me evasion and acrobatics. I used the things I learned when the thought occurred to me and for Aang it was practically second nature already. We really got the idea to work on combining techniques when Zuko told us how Iroh developed his lightning direction technique." Katara explained.

"I see. Now, I can see how you used the acrobatics. But what was the first thing you did? You moved in a very unusual way."

"It also an air bending technique. The idea is to keep your opponents back to you so they cannot see you." Aang explained.

Pakku nodded. "Very well done. The mark of a true master is being able to learn from many sources and to apply it to their own bending… But are you also capable now of fighting without your bending, Katara?"

"Not as well as Sokka or Suki or even Zuko, but I am capable of holding my own. Suki and some of the other Kyoshi Warriors also taught me a lot, because the Kyoshi Warrior fighting style has a lot in common with water bending, both in the movements and in the philosophy."

* * *

A few days later Hakoda asked Katara and Aang to discuss some things before the Council meeting.

"The issue is this: we sent a letter to the Northern Water Tribe Council if they agreed with you being named a Venerable Woman. The Council had to agree unanimously. They did not, but at least six members agreed. That is enough for a second procedure to name you to apply. For that we do need the blessing of the spirits. But I have no idea about how to gain their blessing… You know the Spirit World, Aang. Do you have any insights?"

"Not directly. But if necessary I am willing to enter the Spirit World and to talk to them." Aang replied directly. Katara took his hand and squeezed it gratefully.

"Then we will discuss this plan in the Council this afternoon. We will need their unanimous agreement. There was also something else in the letter. They pressed for a marriage between their youngest member and you. I know their first hope was to betroth you to Zuko and when he announced this betrothal to marry you off to the Earth King. Since he is also about to be betrothed, they found this the best option…but I assume you do not agree."

"No, I would never agree to that marriage. Dad, I know Aang and I are too young to be betrothed officially, but as we stand now we hope to marry when Aang turns sixteen."

"Do you feel the same, Aang?"

" I do."

"Then I know what to write."

* * *

A few hours later the Council of the Southern Water Tribe gathered. Three men from the Southern Tribe, three men originally from the Northern Tribe, Hakoda and Bato as Hakoda's second-in-command were seated around the fire on comfortable furs. Pakku was present as the leader of the Northern Tribe delegation. And as was the new Southern custom introduced by Hakoda, two women representatives were also there, Kanna from the Southern women and Nauja from the Northern women. Rounding out the circle were Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Today we have three guests present at our Council. There are some issues today we have to discuss that involve them." Hakoda opened the meeting simply. "The first thing is the final draft of the peace treaty we received three weeks ago. Does the Southern Water Tribe accept the treaty as it stands now or do we wish for adjustments to be made?"

Iluliaq, one of the Southern warriors, spoke: "We can agree with most points since they weren't changed since the discussion in the Fire Nation and the details can be worked out during the spring talks. We accept the Fire Nation ceding a part of their territorial waters to the Southern Tribe as adequate war reparation. But the territorial waters officially belonging to the Air Nomads are a part of these."

Aang looked at his feet for a moment. "Currently there are no Air Nomads, Councilor Iluliaq, and very few people live on the islands. Those people agreed with the stipulation that they could continue to fish in the waters for their personal livelihood. If the population of islands grows once more we can renegotiate. Besides, the details were to be discussed on the spring talks."

"Then it is indeed the best to discuss this on the spring talks. I assume a representative of the people living there will be there."

Aang nodded. "There will be."

"The second issue is the extradition of the war prisoners. We agree with the definition of war crimes according to the treaty of Huang Dong, but why do they wish to exclude the conscripts?"

"Because many of the conscripts were also forced and the consequences of disobedience were extreme. In a way, they were also victims…" Aang explained.

"You mean they would lose their lives?"

"Not just their lives, but also their families in the first degree would be executed. That would mean their parents, siblings, spouses and children above fourteen being burned at the stake. The children under fourteen were removed from the family and sold in indenture for the rest of their lives. That is why we proposed to leave out the conscripts, unless there is direct evidence for brutalities." Sokka spoke managed to keep his voice completely steady. Aang just shook his head in dismay.

The Council was silent, taking in Sokka's words. "With those reasons we can agree to this part of the treaty."

"Fire Lord Zuko does understand there are also conscripts who committed terrible crimes. In exchange for lenience for the others and the use of the treaty of Huang Dong, he is willing to give a few representatives from each nation access to the Military Archives in the palace to identify the main perpetrators." Aang explained.

"Then we would sign the treaty as it lies there now." Hakoda declared.

Aang nodded. "Thank you."

"Now I wish to move on a tribal matter, but an important one. Sokka." Hakoda gestured his son to take the floor.

Sokka nodded and took a deep breath. "I am here today to relinquish my right as heir of the Chief with you as my witnesses. I choose to work in the wider world at the side of the Avatar. I recommend Ulva of the Southern Water Tribe as my replacement."

Bato, as second-in-command of the Southern Water Tribe, had the responsibility to respond as first. "Sokka, son of Hakoda and Kya, are you sure you wish to renounce you position as the next Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

"I am sure."

"Then I am your witness and I will take you recommendation in consideration."

Everyone in the circle asked a similar question, with the exception of Katara and Aang. Finally Hakoda spoke: "Then the Council of the Southern Water releases Sokka, son of Hakoda and Kya, from his position as heir and he will be sent out with our blessing into the world to work with the Avatar."

"I thank the Council."

"The final issue I wish to discuss today is the response we received to our proposal to name Katara as a Venerable Woman of the Water Tribes. Both councils have to agree with the naming unanimously. We have all agreed, but the Northern Water Tribe refuses. Instead they propose a marriage between Katara and the youngest member of their Council to strengthen the alliance." Hakoda outlined the next issue.

"However, there is another way if both councils won't agree unanimously." Bato explained. "If one Council is in agreement and from the other Council there are at least three councilors in agreement, she can be named as Venerable Woman when the Spirits give their blessing."

"How are we supposed to know when the Spirits have given their blessing?" Iluliaq asked.

"Bato, Iluliaq, we will discuss this issue last." Hakoda turned to Katara. "But first… Katara, would you be willing to marry in the Northern Water Tribe?" He asked formally.

"No. My heart belongs to Avatar Aang and we hope to be betrothed when we both are old enough. If the Northern Council is worried about me having an advantageous marriage for the Water Tribes, a marriage with the Avatar should satisfy them." Katara replied, taking Aang's hand firmly into her own.

"You can tell the Northern Council I demanded first right if you think it will help." Aang added.

Pakku stared at Aang for a moment. "I think it has been three hundred years since the first right has been invoked. It will make a very compelling argument to them and I think there are very few willing to face you in a direct duel."

"First right?" Sokka was the one voice the question that was on the mind of all the Southern members.

"When parents choose a husband for their daughter, she is generally supposed to obey. But in some cases she had come to an agreement with another man before. Then the man could demand he had the first right to the woman. The man chosen by the parents could challenge him to a duel if he wished. The winner would win the woman's hand." Pakku quickly explained.

"I will tell them you claimed first right, Aang." Hakoda said, shaking his head at the shock the Northern Council would experience at their precious traditions being turned against them. "Now back to the first issue. How are we supposed to know the Spirits have given their blessing? Aang has offered to go the Spirit World and speak with the spirits, but I doubt his word will be enough. They will demand proof. Bato, was there anything in the scrolls?"

"Yes, there was." Bato nodded. "The spirits are supposed to leave a visible mark on her body. What kind of mark I don't know."

"I will ask them when I go and speak with them."

"Before you go, Avatar Aang, I need to speak with Master Katara first." Nauja spoke. "What I have to discuss with her… I strongly suspect it is related to this. Master Katara and I agreed to speak tomorrow evening."

"We don't need to send a reply back directly." Hakoda answered. "If everyone, especially Katara and Aang agree, then I don't see why we cannot wait for a bit." Hakoda looked at Katara and Aang who both nodded. The rest of the Council also nodded their agreement. "Okay, the last thing we need to discuss today is the status of the re…"

Suddenly the curtain to the room was pushed aside by one of the warriors. "Sorry to disturb you, but we have a missing child and it looks like a snowstorm is coming in."

Muttering a curse Hakoda jumped to his feet, quickly followed by the rest of the council.

* * *

Outside several people had already gathered, some discussing where to go, others comforting a sobbing woman. One of the warriors was standing with her had an arm around her, but he was busy talking with one of his fellow warriors.

Hakoda turned to the warrior who had interrupted the Council meeting. "Who is missing? What has been done so far?"

"Miki, the youngest student of Pakku. Several women are searching the village in case she is just hiding, but with the storm coming we cannot wait."

Hakoda nodded and studied the sky for a moment. The he strode over her mother, Anana, and her father, Aput. "Do have any idea where she might have gone?" He asked urgently.

"No. She just disappeared." Aput replied with a tight voice.

"Do know why she might have run of? Was there something that might have made her upset? Did she loose something?" Hakoda continued his questions, trying to determine where to send the search parties.

Both parents exchanged a look. "We were discussing her lessons with Master Pakku. My husband mentioned it might be better for her just to stick to healing like a proper girl and that she might not be able to be a real water bender." Anana explained hesitantly.

"Is there any chance she might have overheard you?"

"She was playing around the igloo, so it might be possible."

Hakoda thought for a moment and suddenly noticed Aang frowning. "Do you know something, Aang?"

Aang, having fetched his glider in case he could help the search from the air, approached them. "I have an idea of where she could be. Katara and I have been practicing bending with her the last few days, since she is insecure in Master Pakku's class. We took her to the shore a few days ago to watch the waves and to help her to fell the push and pull of the water in her own chi. Katara explained to her a real water bender is not someone who can throw around large amounts of water, but someone who really feels the push and pull. If you said she will not be able to be a real water bender, she might have gone back to watch the waves and to learn from them."

"Where did you take her exactly?"

"No more than a mile south of the harbor. But we went there on Appa. I think she does not know the way on foot."

Hakoda nodded. "Alright. Aang, I see you have your glider. Can you fly from the harbor south along the coast line?"

Aang nodded. "I will. If you want more eyes in the sky, Katara and Sokka can take Appa. I can scan the coastline while they work the larger area to the south in zigzag patterns. We have done this before."

"Alright. Go." Hakoda nodded. Sokka and Katara ran off to get Appa, while Aang snapped open his glider, ready to depart. Hakoda turned back to the other people. "I want the rest of the women and the children to help with searching the village. The men will split up and start searching outside the village. Look for tracks that will lead us to where she might have gone."

Everybody quickly split up to do as ordered. As soon as Aang spotted Katara and Sokka taking the air on Appa, he took off to begin his own search pattern.

* * *

Aang continued scanning the coastline as he made his second fly by. He could only see ice and snow and more ice and snow, not a trace of the missing girl. From the corner of his eyes he could see Appa with Katara and Sokka flying in a zigzag pattern above the snow. Approaching the village once more, he turned and moved out over the water, knowing there was a chance an ice floe might have broken off.

He turned his attention away from the water and ice beneath him when he heard chattering behind him. Making a tight turn, he was surprised to find Momo flying behind him. "Momo, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the village!"

Momo only chattered some more and grabbed Aang's anorak between his teeth, tugging him to come with him. "Okay Momo, I am coming." The lemur let go and dove towards the water, Aang following.

A few moments later they were approaching an ice hoe that had floated quite far from the coast and Aang was able to spot a small huddled figure in blue. "Very good, Momo." Aang praised the lemur and landed on the ice floe. "Miki?"

The small figure looked up and her eyes widened when she saw the young air bender. "Aang!" She struggled up and hurried over to him, stumbling a few times on the way.

Aang kneeled down and quickly looked her over. Noticing the shivers, he asked: "Are you okay, Miki?"

"I am cold." The girl shivered once more.

"Let's see if we can get you back to the village. But first…" Aang put his glider down and punched up, shooting a large flare of fire out of his hand.

"Why did you that?" Miki asked, eyes wide at the fiery display.

"Katara and Sokka are looking for you on Appa. They will see the fire and head this way." Aang surveyed the water and the direction the floe was going. The currents were taking them away faster from the shore then he thought. "Miki, do you think you could hold on to me if we go on the glider?"

The girl shook her head. "I am so cold." A violent shiver proved her point. Aang removed his mitt and touched her face for a moment. Miki's skin was chilled and pale. He had to get her back to the village now. "Then we are going to this a little bit different." The current was too strong to control with normal water bending, but Aang closed his eyes for a moment and when opened them they glowed for a moment, along with his tattoos. With a few supple movements of his arms, the floe was turning around and they were heading back to the shore.

"Wow, will I be able to that? And what was that glowy thing?"

Aang smiled, but kept bending. "I will tell you later, okay?"

"Okay?" Suddenly Miki pointed up in the sky. "Is that Appa?"

Aang also looked up. "It is." With one hand he continued managing the currents, with the other he once more shot a flare of fire into the air.

Within a few moments Appa was descending. Aang grabbed Miki and his staff and hopped into the saddle. "Thanks for coming, guys."

Katara threw him a quick smile, then turned her attention to Miki. "Are you okay, Miki?"

"I am cold." She simply stated, the shivers very visible once more.

Katara looked over to Aang. "Can you…"

"Of course." Aang pulled Miki into his lap and he carefully heated the air around them with his fire bending. "How did end on that ice floe, Miki?" Miki just shrugged and hid her face in Aang's anorak. "I am not going to be angry, Miki. But if something is wrong, maybe I can help."

"I heard mommy and daddy talking. They said I was not a real water bender and that only should learn healing…" Tears appeared in Miki's eyes and trickled down her cheeks. "I am real water bender. But the boys are mean all the time. Not in class, because then Master Pakku gets angry. They splash me wet when I practice and my daddy thinks I did something wrong."

"But how did you end up on the ice floe?" Katara asked, looking for a piece of cloth for Miki to use as a handkerchief.

"I went to the water to listen to the waves, like you showed me. But the ice broke off and I couldn't get back… Aang, can you talk to my mommy and daddy? Tell them I am real water bender?" Miki sat up hopefully, franticly wiping at her tears with the cloth that Katara handed her.

"I will talk to them." Aang promised while Sokka brought them down in the village.

* * *

"Okay, we need to do our favorite activity today. Paperwork… We have to pay our laziness over the last few days." Sokka held up the bag with several small scroll cases. Aang and Katara groaned, knowing he was right. Hakoda had been kind enough to give them use of his office which had a large wooden table.

Each took a seat around the table and Sokka handed around the scrolls. The general scrolls were put in the middle. Katara had three scrolls in front of her, two requests of support for ideas in the Lower Ring Rebuilding Project. One was to organize collection points for second hand clothing and ways to redistribute it, the other was to allow small community gardens in the Lower and Middle Ring with the rule the produce was not allowed to be sold as not to hinder shopkeepers and farmers. The last scroll was a report from Jing-Mei, the current head of the Lower Ring Rebuilding Project. "Well, the Project is well under way." Katara commented out loud. "Jing-Mei writes that the first improvements are clearly noticeable. The first medical clinics and schools are starting, crime is down and she successfully argued for the Council that the estimated amount of needed funds that should be set aside for the returning refugees. The will receive some supplies and a small sum of money when they leave Ba Sing Se. She also writes she is working closely with Lady Song on several issues and they work well together."

"I have a letter from General How. He writes both Councils are starting to work together more smoothly and the Earth King is taken a more and more active role in governing. The examples the General gave of the Earth King's idea's sound good. It looks like he is not without common sense. Many councilors are 'uneasy' about Toph, but they respect her. Apparently she launched a few councilors from their chairs when they were being particularly obnoxious. The only issue is a slew of new proposed adjustments to the peace treaty. We will have to read them later." Aang commented on his own scroll.

Sokka shook his head when he read his scroll. "They want to do several bending demonstrations as part of the opening of the spring talks. They are asking you and Katara to participate. They will also ask Toph and maybe Zuko."

Aang and Katara looked at each other. "What is that supposed to accomplish?" Kara asked finally.

"I don't know what the Council wants to accomplish with it, but it might work in our advantage." Sokka tapped his chin thoughtfully. "In fact, Aang, you should participate and demonstrate something you can only do with the help of the Avatar State."

"What for?" Aang protested.

"Of course. Just like with the water distribution in the Lower Ring." For Katara the idea behind Sokka's suggestion clicked into place. "Remember when you did the distribution of the water to the water towers in the Lower Ring with the Avatar State? And how it affected the councilors? Things became much easier in the Council after that."

"You want the negotiators to remember of the kind of power that I have? That is not what I want from the spring talks." Aang protested once more.

"Aang, many people have only heard of the things you can do. They have never seen it. And unfortunately, many of the negotiators only respect power. Seeing your power might just enable you to make things go smoother because they have that new respect for you." Sokka explained.

"I will consider it." Aang finally consented. After a nod from both Katara and Sokka, they continued to the rest of the scrolls.

They were on the last scrolls, when Katara spoke once more. "He, a note from Suki for us all. She is looking forward to seeing us at the spring talks. She officially turned over daily leadership of the Kyoshi Warriors to Mikoto, but they named her Commander of the Kyoshi Warriors. Somehow this means she is the co-leader of the Kyoshi Warriors with Mikoto, but that Mikoto handles the daily leadership. They also started training a new group of girls. They also did something else…" Katara smiled at Aang. "They reformed in both a group who will remain on Kyoshi and a smaller group that will work in the larger world. Ty Lee is among them. They will come when you ask, Aang and they hope to work with you like the first Warriors worked with Avatar Kyoshi. That group will be helping with security in Ba Sing Se during the spring talks."

"Wow." Was Aang's only reaction, his eyes wide.

"That is at least good news. I have a message from Zuko here. Jeong Jeong as the new naval advisor is working out well. Mai is settling in her new duties well and the traditionalists, including the Phoenix movement, seem calm at the moment. But there is a problem with Ozai. He has gone on a hunger strike." Sokka reported.

"Does it say what he wants?" Aang asked.

"No. Zuko writes he refuses to talk to anyone. When food is brought to him, he tosses it across his cell and 'pouts'. He is prepared to force feed him, but he is not a big fan of the idea."

"I can imagine. And Ozai… he sounds like a toddler with a tantrum." Katara commented. "Is Zuko asking for advice?"

"He says ideas are welcome."

"Then he should treat Ozai like a toddler with a tantrum. Just ignore him and continue to offer food as normal. When physical decline becomes obvious, he can always force feed."

Aang scratched his head. "Are you sure that is the right idea, Katara? I rather not have the former Fire Lord starve himself to death."

"If he wants something, he can ask. Not act out and then say nothing."

"It would definitely something he doesn't expect." Sokka said. "I think it is a good idea."

"Zuko can always interfere if he is starving himself to death. But if we come asking what is wrong, we are just playing his games."

"It couldn't hurt to try…" Aang still sounded doubtful. "I don't have any other ideas… Sokka?"

"Then I will write Zuko this afternoon." Katara decided after she saw Sokka shake his head. "Are that all the scrolls?"

"At least the ones called paperwork. I still have a nice long letter from Suki that I am going to read this afternoon." Sokka stared dreamily at the scroll case in his hand and the other two burst out in laughter.

"Okay Sokka," Aang said when he had calmed down. "Enjoy your letter. I need to talk to Miki's parents this afternoon. I promised her yesterday."

* * *

"Hello?" Aang paused outside the entrance of the igloo, not quite sure of the correct etiquette in this case.

"Come in." A female voice called.

Aang entered. "I hope I am not disturbing you, Anana. Do you have a moment to talk?"

The woman looked up from the skins she was sewing together and her eyes widened. "Avatar Aang… Of course I have some time to talk."

"Is Aput here? I would like to talk to the both of you." Aang said after he had taken a seat on a fur on the ground.

"He is outside. Shall I call him?"

"Yes please. I would like to talk about Miki."

Anana disappeared for a moment and entered again with her husband in tow. "You wanted to talk to us, Avatar Aang?"

Aang nodded. "Katara told me Miki is still in the healers hut and that she will be coming home to night. Did you have any time to talk with her about where she had gone?"

"Not yet. Did she tell you why she had gone away?"

"She did. She had overheard you talking about her water bending lessons. She went to the shore to watch the waves for practice, so she could keep taking classes with Master Pakku." Aang looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "May I ask why you would consider taking Miki out of her class?"

Anana and Aput looked at each other. "We agreed with each other to give Miki the chance to learn water bending with Master Pakku, instead of being trained as a healer. That is the natural way of water bending for a woman. Since she isn't making a lot of progress in Master Pakku's class lately we figured she would do better as a healer, fitting her natural aptitude as a girl."

"What makes you say that she wasn't making any progress?"

"She comes home soaking wet every time she goes to practice. And she hardly able to do anything we have seen some boys do after having classes for a few months."

"Did you talk to Master Pakku about how she is doing?"

"Not really. It was the next thing on our list to do."

"Katara and I have worked with her in the last few days. If you say she has only been learning a few months, she is quite a good bender for her age. But the boys from her class are mean to her and she is a bit intimidated by Master Pakku. Bending is very difficult when you are scared. But now she has gained a bit of confidence and she is doing a lot better."

"What are trying to say to us, Avatar Aang?" Aput finally asked after exchanging looks once more with his wife.

"I am asking you to reconsider you decision to take her out of Master Pakku's class. There is another reason why her water bending skills might not seem to be growing very fast at the moment… She is currently learning the heart of water bending, to feel the push and pull of the water in her own chi. That takes time. When she has learned to feel it, her skills will grow once more and much faster. If you still wish for her to learn healing and she wants it also, she can learn both skills at that time."

Both Anana and Aput looked at each other. "We will consider your request. Will you and Master Katara continue to work with her?"

"We enjoy practicing with her. For as long as we are here, we would be happy to. If that is alright with you?"

"Of course. And we will think about what you said." Anana almost immediately.

"Thank you for considering my request."

"It was the least we could do after you saved her for the ice floe."

Aang nodded and bowed briefly before he left.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Nauja?" Katara asked when she entered the elder woman's igloo that evening.

Nauja smiled at her. "That is right. But first, take a seat and have some tea."

Katara looked around while Nauja bustled around to make the tea. The igloo wasn't decorated much different from the other igloo's, with furs to sit on, cooking gear mostly made from bone and horn and leather curtains separating a sleeping area from the main living area. The only strange object was a small table with some small objects that Katara couldn't define, probably related to Nauja's position as Keeper of Memories.

"So, here is your tea." Nauja handed her the cup and sat down with her own cup. "You must be curious why you are here."

"I am. You said it had something to do with me taking on the role as Venerable Woman?"

"What not many people know, is that as Keeper of Memories I have limited contact with the spirit world. I received a dream you were necessary to take on a role that had been left unfulfilled too long. When I heard about Hakoda's plan, I figured that was what the dream was all about. As preparation I was asked to explain some things to you about the history of our people and to give you something."

Katara bowed forward, listening with interest. "I am listening."

"You know about the Northern tradition of teaching girls only the healing side of water bending, though that is changing slowly since you convinced Master Pakku to teach you. But have you ever learned the background of that tradition?"

"I heard it was because healing was the natural way of bending for a woman."

"That is right. But you must learn the why. As you know, we all have our life force, our chi within us which we use when we bend. In men that chi is even, constant. But in women, the energy waxes and wanes, just like the moon does. This has to do with the fact that we can carry a new life. When our bodies prepare to receive a new life, it stores the energy to have it available in case a new life is conceived. As a consequence the woman has less energy to bend with. But when the body knows it is not going to conceive all that energy is released and the woman is far more powerful than normal."

"Women are more powerful during their moon time?" Katara frowned. "I have never really noticed this."

"For those with very weak bending or those with very strong bending the difference is not that noticeable. When you add a cup of water to a lake you notice very little difference, but when you add a cup to another cup of water it is very different. I suspect you are in the later group. Because a woman's power level can be so different and the fact that we can carry new life the idea grew healing was the natural female domain. They were also worried that an enemy would attack when half the warriors were at the lowest point of their bending. There were even some who believed that a woman's ability to heal or to give birth would be impacted negatively if she was a warrior and wounded or even killed people. And it encouraged an even stronger separation between the male and female spheres of life." Nauja paused to sip from her tea. "Are you following me so far?"

Katara nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this during my time in the Northern Tribe?"

"It is taught to our girls when they are young. I think everybody figured you would have been taught already. But what is not generally taught is that this issue lies at the base of the split between the Northern and Southern Tribe. In the north we believe in the power of separate, yet 'equal' forces. Male and female, benders and non-benders. The people who formed the Southern Tribe believed those forces all should work together. That is why they left." Nauja put down her cup and headed to the small table Katara had noticed. She lifted a small ivory staff, inlaid with colorful beads. "Have you finished your tea, Katara?"

"I have." Katara put down the cup.

"Then take this." The moment Katara took the staff a strong wind picked up. The last thing is she noticed before everything became black was Nauja helping her lay back down on the furs.

* * *

Aang's head snapped up when he felt the strong wind sweep over him. His eyes and tattoo's glowed blue for a moment.

"Aang, what is going on?" Sokka asked.

Aang had already closed his eyes to find that out for himself. A few seconds later they opened, totally confused. "Katara? The Spirit World?"

"Katara is going to Spirit World? For what?" Sokka asked, unease visible in his eyes and a worried look on his face. His own experience was not one of his fondest memories.

"I don't know." Aang caught Sokka's worried look, understanding the unasked question. "I am already on my way." With that he closed his eyes and felt his spirit leave his body. He just caught the last part of the wind and followed it to where Katara's spirit had gone.

* * *

Katara opened her eyes to find herself in a large room looking like it had been made of ice. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. In the part farthest away from her two women stood. As she approached, her eyes widening when she recognized one of them. "Yue?"

The white-haired spirit smiled gently. "Hello Katara. It has been a long time."

"Where am I?" She looked down at herself, then at Yue. "Am I in the Spirit World?"

"Isn't she a smart one?" The woman besides Yue said. She had stringy grey hair and a face was lined with deep groves and wrinkles, but a kind look lay in her eyes as she surveyed Katara.

"Don't tease her, Tootega. Most mortals are surprised when they end up here." Yue said. "Do you know why you are here. Katara?"

"I assume it has something to do with that staff Nauja gave me." She thought for a moment. "Am I here to ask for your blessing to take on the role of Venerable Woman?"

Yue and Tootega exchanged quick looks. "You are here to talk about taking on an ancient title. But first, we have to explain some more things to you."Tootega said. "Let's sit down." With a gesture of her hand three intricate chairs spiraled up from the ice and Yue gestured for Katara to take a seat.

"Nauja explained to you about the traditional male and female roles in the Northern Tribe and their background. But there are some things she was not allowed to tell you, but that you will have to know." Tootega took her seat. "Once, a long time ago, there were female warriors in the Northern Water Tribe. This was before the split between North and South. They were known as warrior maidens, the Daughters of Tui. They could not marry, though they could have lovers and bear children. They would be raised by all the warrior maidens and if asked for the name of their father, they claimed La as their father. Warrior maidens practiced all the warrior bending skills a man was taught. But they were also able to use their chi for the shadow side of water bending. Healing is the light side, the warrior skills are neutral and can be used for good or evil… But the shadow side… it would be said they would be able to make the enemy dance as helpless puppets…"

Realization blossomed in Katara's face almost immediately. "They were blood benders…"

Yue nodded. "They were indeed blood benders."

Katara was silent, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of blood bending being an accepted part of water bending. "Why don't the Daughters of Tui exist anymore?" Katara asked after a little while.

"Some of the Daughters started to use their blood bending for dark purposes. They no longer served the tribe. So Aryanka, the Water Tribe Avatar before Kuruk disbanded the Daughters of Tui."

"And now you believe it is time for the Daughters of Tui to rise once more? After more than eight hundred years?" Katara asked, her voice rising in shock.

"No…"

"Wait…" Tootega's head snapped up. "There is an intruder here." She stood up from her chair and went over to a pillar in the corner. "Come out, whoever you are…"

With a look of shame on his face, Aang appeared from behind the pillar. He bowed low. "My apologies, Lady Tootega."

"Why are you here?" The kind look in Tootega's eyes had disappeared.

Yue's laughter tinkled through the room. "Is that so difficult to understand? He is Katara's mate. He wants to protect her and came after her. Come and join us, Aang. Learn to understand the burden your mate is to bear if she chooses to do so." Yue gestured with her hand and a fourth chair rose from the floor.

Aang bowed low once more before taking his seat. "Thank you for this chance. I will help Katara carry her burden if she chooses to do so. She has done the same for me."

"I know… Tootega, come and join us. Have you heard everything so far, Aang?"

"I have heard everything and I understand it."

Tootega grumbled, but continued: "No, it is not yet time for the Daughters to rise once more. But the warrior maidens did have a leader and it is time for her to rise. She was known as She-Who-Knows. She was named this way because she was a master healer, a master water bender and a master blood bender. She was the only woman allowed to speak on military matters in the tribe and it was from her the Daughters received their orders. You have all the necessary qualities, Katara. We want you to take on the title of She-Who-Knows and to revive the Daughters of Tui when you think it is time."

"You want me to teach other people to blood bend?" Katara's voice shook. Aang reached over and placed a hand over hers in comfort.

Yue reached over to do the same on Katara's other hand. "No, Katara. We don't ask you to teach every female warrior blood bending. We ask you to ensure that female warriors will be taught. If you ever feel someone could bear the responsibility of blood bending, you can teach her. The only one you have to teach blood bending per se will be your heir as She-Who-Knows."

Katara was still in shock, so Aang chose to ask the question that was on his mind. "Will the Water Tribes even recognize her position as She-Who-Knows? Aryanka destroyed a lot of the knowledge of her position."

"The elders of each of the Tribes still know about her. Her position is also described in the scrolls that described the role of a Venerable Woman. For example, Nauja knows. Only she was not yet allowed to tell you this, Katara." Yue sat back.

Tootega took over. "We realize this is a heavy responsibility, Katara. We are prepared to give something in return. If you agree to take the role of She-Who-Knows upon you, we will give you the blessing you need to become a Venerable Woman. Yue will also bless you as her child. What that entails, you will have to find out, but it will not be a burden…"

Everything was silent while Katara thought about the offer. Finally she spoke up. "I accept your proposal."

"Very well." Tootega stood up and suddenly there was a choker in her hands made of beads of turquoise and lapis lazuli and it had a large shell as a hanger. She carefully place it around Katara's neck. "This marks you as She-Who-Knows."

Yue also stood up from her chair. "Turn around, Katara. I will mark you so will be recognized as a Venerable Woman blessed by the Spirits." Katara did as she said and Yue lowered the left shoulder of Katara's dress. She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Katara's skin. When Yue lifted her fingers, the marks of the Water Tribe had appeared on her skin in white lines, like a scar. She hugged Katara briefly and whispered in her ear. "Tell Sokka to build a happy life with Suki. She is the right woman for him. Both will carry my blessing." Yue let her go and spoke more formally: "If the elders doubt this mark, have Aang call me. If he is willing to act a bridge, I will confirm our blessing."

Aang smiled at her. "I would be honored."

Tootega nodded. "Call for me and I will do the same. Now it is time for the two of you to return to your own bodies."

Aang nodded and turned towards Katara. "Just focus on the image of your own body. Then you will return." Katara bowed low to the spirits and closed her eyes to focus, disappearing before Aang's eyes. Aang also bowed and left the Spirit World to return to his own body.

* * *

Katara woke up cradled in Aang's arms, a teary smile on his face. "Hi".

"He… You scared us..."

Katara turned her head to see the worried faces of Nauja and Sokka. "Can you help me sit up?" After Aang helped her, she asked: "What happened? Was meeting Yue and Tootega a dream?"

Aang shook his head. "It was not a dream. You went to the Spirit World. It took you much longer to wake up then I expected..." He handed her the choker Tootega had given her. "Nauja said it suddenly appeared on your lap."

Katara stared at the choker, then twisted around in an effort to see her left shoulder. "Is the mark also there?"

Aang nodded. "It is there."

"Aang said we could prepare the ceremony to name you a Venerable Woman." Sokka leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "He also said you had a received a different title…"

Katara attempted to pull her thoughts together to explain, but before she could speak she let out a large yawn. "We will explain tomorrow. Traveling in the Spirit World can be very tiring." Aang explained.

Katara yawned again. "I think you are right." She yawned once more, but it turned in a shriek when Aang lifted her in his arms. "Aang, you don't have to do that." She protested.

"Just let me, okay?" Noticing the still wet look of Aang's eyes, Katara subsided and let Aang carry her to her father's igloo, quickly giving Sokka and Nauja a wave. At the igloo he helped her shed her outer layers of clothing, shed his own and crawled under the thick blanket, made specially from Appa's hair for him, and pulled her close, burying his head in her shoulder.

Katara didn't speak, but turned around in his arms. She tipped his head up with her finger and their lips met in a fierce kiss. "I am okay. I am here." Aang's arms tightened around her and their lips met once more.

* * *

"I am still surprised that trick even worked." Katara shook her head, thinking back to the aerial-water bending combination she had used to trap Pakku during their sparring. She and Aang were using the same area where Pakku taught his class to practice their bending and acrobatics. They had already done a run of the acrobatic moves they usually used.

"Part of why it worked was pure surprise, but I think it still is a valid technique." Aang said.

Katara nodded. "It is. In a way I think it was easier than many of the combinations we have tried. The aerial is a difficult, but I can bend with my arms like I am used to. With the other moves I have to use my legs to bend."

"But you manage bending with your legs during your sweeps and kicks just fine." Aang suddenly had to jump to avoid Katara's water sweep. "Just like I said."

"Let's just practice those cartwheels." Katara started cart wheeling around the room. Every time her feet would leave the ground, a small stream of water was drawn up and moved with her feet in an elegant arc. Aang did the same in the other direction.

After both of them had made several circles around the room, Katara stood up straight and shook her head. "Enough acrobatics for today. I am getting dizzy."

Aang also stopped doing cartwheels. "What do you want to do then? We talked about working on some healing. It has been a while since I practiced that."

Katara looked hesitant. "I want to practice taking out fire balls again before we work on healing."

"NO!" Aang immediately reacted defensibly. "I am not going to practice that with you again. The last time we did that I nearly burned your hand of… again."

Katara sighed. "Aang, that was just an accident. You were startled by that loud blast in the background." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I trust you not to hurt me. I just wished you would trust yourself."

Aang only remained silent.

"You have seen me do this with Zuko often enough that you know I can handle this. We have done it together more times than I can count. Do you not trust me to protect myself?"

"Of course I trust you to protect yourself. You have proven that time and time again." Aang reacted as stung by a beewasp.

"Then trust me enough to know that I wouldn't have asked to do this if I didn't think you could do this."

"I don't know…" Aang was still hesitant. "I just want to be sure I can't hurt you while we do this…"

"Then we go a step back. You don't shoot fire balls directly at me, but at the wall. I will stand to side and snuff them out as fast as I can."

Aang still hesitated. "I can do that." He finally admitted.

Katara smiled and pulled him in a hug. "I know you are still frightened to lose me… or hurting me in some way… I am terrified of the same thing…" She gently whispered in his ear. "But we cannot let it become between what we have to do. And I do need to practice this."

Aang just clung to her for a moment, before stepping back with a determined expression on his face. "Let's do this..."

* * *

Miki pushed and ducked her way between the crowds of people packed before the entrance of the practice hall. Half the village had turned out after the word had spread that Aang and Katara were practicing with Aang using fire bending.

Finally she had wiggled her way to the front and stared. Aang was firing huge bursts of flame from his fists and Katara, standing to the side was putting them out as fast as she could with small splashes of water. They didn't seem to notice the crowd.

Aang suddenly stopped punching and pushed out his arms, sending out a wall of flames. Katara also reacted almost immediately, pulling up a wall of water to counter the flames. The two walls met and the practice room filled with steam.

When the steam dissipated Aang and Katara were talking quietly, her hand resting on his shoulder. They still didn't seem to notice the crowd. "Okay, enough gawking people." Kanna stepped forward and started urging them away. Miki quickly ducked under the elder woman's arm and dove behind a pillar.

* * *

"How did you think it went?" Katara asked, waving away the cloud of steam in front of her face.

Aang shrugged. "I think it went okay…"

Katara smiled gently and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for practicing this with me. I hope we can do it again… But for now… healing…"

Both sat down on the ice and Katara simply bended some water in a bowl to have it ready. Aang almost directly bended some of the water to surround his hand as a glove. "What did you want to practice today?"

Katara pulled up her sleeve, pointing out a small bruise on her lower arm. "I bumped my arm today. Go ahead."

Aang didn't put his hand directly on Katara's bruise, but just above her elbow, closing his eyes to focus. The water surrounding his hand started to glow and he scanned the chi paths of her arm. When he felt the knot on the place of the bruise, he gently directed more of Katara's own chi to the bruise and encouraged it to heal. A few moments later he lifted his hand and regarded the skin before him. "I looks healed."

"It feels healed. I think it is safe to say you mastered the basics. Now you just continue to practice." She looked confused when Aang winked at her.

"It is too bad there is no one here to practice on." Aang spoke a little bit louder than necessary, laughter clearly heard in his voice.

Katara looked around her and saw the blue anorak peaking behind one of the pillars. She smiled and shook her head. "Miki, you can come out now. We saw you."

The little girl shyly came from behind the pillar. "Are you mad?"

Katara smiled once more. "No, we are not mad. You only made Aang pout because he couldn't lure you out and tease you."

Miki giggled at the expression of Aang's face. "What were you doing?"

"We were practicing healing." Katara explained.

"You are learning healing? But you are a boy and they don't learn healing." Miki looked confused.

"Both men and women can learn to heal. I am both a warrior and a healer. Aang is also learning so he can be both." Katara explained.

"Could I be both?" Miki frowned. "Just like you? Could I be a warrior and a healer?"

"Why not?" Aang asked practically.

"I don't know." Miki shrugged. "How do you heal someone?"

Katara and Aang shoot each other a quick look. "Do you want to try?" Katara asked. Miki nodded.

"Do you remember when we talked about your chi?"

"The stuff we all have inside of us and what lets us bend." Miki recited.

Katara thought for a moment, trying to find simple words to explain what she did almost instinctively. "We can also use it to help other people heal. When you heal, you use your own chi to help that person's own chi to heal themselves. It is like you tell the other ones chi: 'He you, go heal that bruise'. Inside your body have lines along which the chi runs, just like blood runs through a vein. Can you bend the water around your hand like glove?" Katara demonstrated the move. Miki copied her move. "Aang, would you mind helping us?"

Aang held his arm out to Katara. "When we put our hand with the water on someone's body we can feel those lines of chi. When someone is hurt or when someone is is sick you can feel that… It is just like there are knots, like knots in a rope. Some are small, some are large and sometimes there are more knots in one place."

Miki frowned thoughtfully. "When Aang was practicing, he was looking for the knot that was your bruise?"

Katara nodded. "That is right. Now, do you want to try for yourself?" At Miki's nod, she continued. "Just put your hand on Aang's arm. I am going to put my hand on yours to help you feel." Miki did as Katara had said and Katara focused on the feel of Aang's chi.

Miki giggled. "It feels like something is tickling my hand."

Aang had to laugh. "It can feel a bit like that."

Katara opened her eyes and also smiled. "Very good. Now, that is enough for today. Try it on your own arm and we will practice more the next time."

"Okay!" She waved and ran off

Katara and Aang looked after her. "You know, it is weird…" Aang trailed off.

"What is weird?" Katara turned to Aang with a question her eyes.

"Miki is now learning with Master Pakku and it is still not sure if she will learn healing. But none of the boys learn healing and the five girls in Master Cikuq's healing class don't learn any other water bending. Shouldn't they both learn the basics of both skills and then be able to specialize in one of them if they want too?"

Katara stared at him. "You are right. It makes sense that way… Why didn't we think of that before? We should talk to Grandfather and Master Cikuq about this. "

* * *

"Do you know where Aang is? He went to fly with Appa this morning, but no one has seen him the rest of the day." Katara asked when she poked her head in Kanna's and Pakku's igloo.

The older woman looked up from where she was edging the cloth with a line of white fur. "I don't know, Katara. Have you asked your brother?"

"He has gone hunting with dad." Katara threw up her hands in the air.

"Katara, the sun hasn't even set yet. Stop worrying. I am sure Aang will be back soon. He is the Avatar and he can handle himself." Kanna shifted the cloth in front her. "But you did come here at a good time. I need you to fit your dress."

Katara sighed, but moved to put on the dress Kanna was making for her. It was made from a thicker cloth that was more suitable for the Poles with a formfitting bodice with full sleeves, a bateau neckline and long full skirt in a deep blue. The hem and sleeves of her skirt were edged with white fur and the bodice was embroidered with tiny bone and blue soap stone beads, forming a water tribe symbol on a white background.

Kanna moved around, checking if the hem was still hanging evenly. Then she pick up the cape that went with the dress and fastened it to Katara's shoulders. "Stand still." She chastised Katara when she kept fidgeting.

"Appa is back! Appa is back! Suddenly a dozen of children's voices clamored up outside, knowing they would be allowed to brush Appa often when he came back from their daily flight.

Katara's eyes went brightened and Kanna shook her head. "A few more minutes, Katara. He still has to take care of that bison of his." But she was kind enough to hurry with pinning up the hem of the cape so it would be just above the ground, just like the skirt of the dress. "Now you can change." Kanna helped her granddaughter to remove the cape and dress and shook her head when Katara shot out her igloo as if she was stuck by a beewasp.

* * *

Suki and Ty Lee, both dressed in thick parka's, burst out in laughter when Katara stormed by and started scolding Aang about disappearing and her being afraid he was stuck in a ice berg once more. Aang listened for a few moments, his face serious but his eyes twinkling and finally pulled Katara down to silence her with a kiss.

When he let go, Katara blushed and muttered: "I am being ridiculous, am I not?"

Aang tipped his head to the side and smiled at her. "A bit. But I know it is because you like me."

Katara blushed even more and hid her face in hands. "Thanks Aang."

Suki laughed even harder. "Don't be so ridiculous, Katara. It was cute."

Katara's head shot up when she heard Suki's voice and her eyes widened. "Suki, what are you doing here? I even didn't see you." Katara enveloped her future sister-in-law in a tight hug. "And Ty Lee? You also here?"

Ty Lee also stepped up to hug Katara briefly. "We got a note from Aang telling that you and Sokka would be given some kind of special honor. Suki didn't want to miss it and Zuko and Mai asked me to attend as a representative of the Fire Nation. So here we are."

Katara looked over to where Aang had air bended of Appa's saddle and was now handing around brushes to the anxious children. "Aang, do you want to come along for some tea?"

Aang looked over his shoulder. "I will be there later. I have to take care of Appa first."

One, a ten year old girl stepped forward, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Can we take of him, Avatar Aang? We have helped you many times. First brush him, then give water and some of the hay you brought." The other enthusiastic children immediately agreed with her that they could do it.

Aang looked over at Appa. "Is that okay with buddy? Can the children take care of you?" Appa snorted and gently butted Aang in the direction of the Katara, Suki and Ty Lee. Aang laughed. "I guess that is a yes. I will come see you later, buddy."

* * *

"Where is Sokka?" Suki asked after they were seated in Hakoda's igloo with cups of tea in their hands.

"Sokka and my dad are out hunting. They should be back soon though." Katara said as she sat down next to Aang. "I should warn you. My Gran-Gran will probably be around in a few minutes since she wants to meet 'the girl who doesn't put up with Sokka's shenanigans'."

Suki swallowed. "Great…"

Katara laughed. "Don't worry, Suki. She won't bite… O yes, Ty Lee, since I assume Suki will be sleeping with Sokka this evening, I have arranged for you to use the igloo that the tribe build for Aang."

Ty Lee coughed when the sip of tea she just took went down her airway. "I don't want to kick you out of your bed, Aang. I can sleep in any corner."

"It is no problem, Ty Lee. I don't use it at the moment." Aang said.

"Hakoda lets you sleep with Katara? So that is why he won't have a problem with me sleeping with Sokka?" Suki asked.

"Dad knew you and Sokka were staying together in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. And after I woke up screaming from a nightmare he didn't have any objections to Aang and me staying together." Katara explained.

Suddenly Kanna came in and Suki swallowed once more. She quickly stood up and bowed to the elder woman. "It is an honor to meet you, Mistress Kanna. Sokka and Katara have told me much about you."

Kanna looked Suki up and down. "On first sight it looks like you will do. But we will have to see how you turn out in the future. First things first, you must call me Gran-Gran. Everybody does."

Suki smiled. "Of course, Gran-Gran."

Kanna sat down on the other side of Katara. "And who are you, girl?"

Ty Lee handed her cup to Suki and quickly bowed from her kneeling position. "My name is Ty Lee. I am here as a representative of Fire Lord Zuko and his betrothed, the Lady Mai."

Once more there was a lot of noise at the entrance and Sokka and Hakoda entered, laughing, joking and carrying the implements of the hunting trade. When they spotted the visitors, both stopped in their tracks. Sokka suddenly dropped everything he was carrying and hurried forward, meeting Suki in a fierce hug and kiss.

Katara and Kanna both stood up, Katara to get three more cups of tea and Kanna picked up the things Sokka had dropped. "Suki, I do hope you are neater than Sokka. He is such a slob."

Hakoda took Sokka's hunting gear from his mother and quickly stowed it away. When he returned, he accepted tea from Katara and joined the circle. "I didn't know we were having visitors. It is good to see you again, Suki and Ty Lee. I am not quite sure where you can stay though…"

"I have already taken care of that, Dad. Suki is staying with Sokka and Ty Lee can use Aang's igloo." Katara told him very matter of fact.

Hakoda nodded. "Excellent. How is your back, Ty Lee? Sokka wrote to me what happened."

"It has healed very well, Chief Hakoda. Thanks to Katara there aren't any scars."

After some more talking Kanna finally stood up. "Well, we are all eating together tonight. I will need some help cooking. Do you know how to cook, Suki?"

"Not very well, but I know the basics."

"Good, then you can help me."

"I will join you after I have checked on Appa with Aang, Gran-Gran." Katara also volunteered.

Kanna nodded. "Also find your grandfather and tell him we have visitors and that we will be having dinner together."

"Will do."

* * *

"You had a suggestion you wanted to discuss?" Hakoda asked when Aang, Katara, Pakku and Cinuq had arrived in the small room in the community building that Hakoda used for small meetings.

Aang nodded. "Katara and I had an idea about the training the water benders receive in the tribe. That is why I also asked Master Pakku and Master Cinuq."

"What was your suggestion, Avatar Aang?" Cinuq asked. She was a skilled healer with deep blue eyes and long black braided hair that just had started to grey at the temples. A widow who had lost her husband in the Siege of the North, she had joined Pakku on his journey to make a new started and she now served a Chief Healer and Teacher.

"Though you have made it possible for boys and girls to be trained in both forms of water bending, there doesn't seem to be much change. The only one is Miki, the daughter of Anana and Aput, but she is not truly accepted by either group, the boys training with Master Pakku or the girls training with Master Cinuq. I am worried that some force is necessary for things to really change."

"What force were you proposing, Aang?" Hakoda asked, his expression thoughtful.

"A change in the way water bending is taught. Now there is still the choice between training either with Master Pakku or with Master Cinuq. I suggest that all beginning benders are trained by both Master Pakku and Master Cinuq in the basics of both styles. When they have mastered the basics of both or show an aptitude for one the styles they can specialize." Aang explained his plan.

The three leaders looked at each other, but said nothing.

Katara picked up where Aang had stopped. "This also has a lot of practical advantages. The warriors or workers will be able to heal small injuries themselves… Women will have more of a way to defend themselves… Both will be able to choose what they are really suited for. Some men will prefer to be a healer and some women will prefer to be warrior." Katara stopped for a moment to sort out her thoughts. "And there is another reason. We are the Southern Water Tribe, not the Northern Tribe. Before all the benders were captured and taken away by the Fire Nation both men and women trained as warriors and I would not be surprised if there were male healers. The Southern Tribe always drew it strength from togetherness, not from separation. We have to retain our ways, not import the way of the north." She quickly glanced over to Pakku and Cinuq. "With no offense to those of the north…"

The three adults looked at each other once more. "It certainly is an interesting idea." Pakku finally spoke.

"It certainly is." Cinuq concurred.

"I have to say I agree with the reasoning behind it. Implementing might not be so easy though." Hakoda immediately thought of the practical implications. "The first question is if the masters would be willing to teach in this way." He looked over at the masters.

Pakku nodded. "I would be willing to work this way."

"I don't know. Do men truly have the necessary sensitivity to be a healer?" Cinuq wondered.

"I have been teaching Aang to heal. He learned the basics quite well. If Aang could learn, why not other boys and men?" Katara pointed out.

"But he is the Avatar."

"Katara is able to be both, warrior and healer. She should be unable to according to that philosophy. If you are told you are not able to do something beforehand because you are a woman, a man, too old or too young, the chances are that you are going to fail." Aang reasoned gently.

Cinuq considered this for a moment. "I am willing to give this a try. I have to see what the results are though."

"The next point is that the people originating from the Northern Tribe might not agree with this. I suggest that if we want to try this, we do it slowly and with…"

* * *

"So, Sokka…" Ty Lee asked as she lounged on the fur near the fire. "What exactly do the titles mean that you and Katara are going to receive? I am kind of clueless on that area."

Sokka shook his head, pulling Suki closed to his side. "Let's see if I can explain this properly. The two titles Katara is going to receive are Venerable Woman and She-Who-Knows. The first one is more of a political title, traditionally given to women who have done the tribe a large service. She will be able to speak and vote in every Council that she wishes to attend, something originally forbidden in the Water Tribes. The titles of She-Who-Knows is more of military title. If the tribes ever really have female warriors again they would be under her command. I suppose it is something of an equivalent to a General. She also has the right to be consulted for all kinds of military decisions, though that isn't all it entails."

"So the old geezers can't kick her out of their Council anymore? Like they did in the Fire Nation? Cool!" Ty Lee commented. "I wonder if they will keep trying to marry her off."

Sokka and Suki burst out laughing. When they calmed down, Sokka spoke again. "They can keep trying, but it won't work. First, both titles give her the right to decide for herself, even in the Northern Tribe. And second, she and Aang are more or less betrothed, though it is not official yet."

Suki turned at him in shock. "They are betrothed? And you didn't tell me?"

Sokka ducked away from his irritated girlfriend. "Not officially. There is a formal understanding that they plan to marry when Aang turns sixteen. With Katara already 'claimed', she can refuse every attempt to marry her of."

Ty Lee nodded. "I see. And what about your titles? The first one was Great Wolf and the other was…" She frowned as she tried to remember.

"Headman of the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka helped her out. "Since I have resigned my position as heir, the Council wanted to have me a title that would give me the right to formally serve as advisor and as a leader when necessary. The title of Great Wolf is given to warriors of extraordinary skill and bravery. I was nominated for planning the Invasion on the day of Black Sun and stopping the airship fleet. It also gives me the right to act as a military advisor or leader when necessary. They are old titles, so they will also be respected by the Northern Tribe. With both titles I also retain my right to speak in the Water Tribe Council."

"So the purpose really is to give you and Katara the necessary authority to do within the Water Tribe what is necessary to rebuild the world after the war." Suki summarized.

"Exactly. Just like Zuko elevated Katara, Toph, you and me in the Order of the Dragon, so we would have the legal right to advise him, attend meetings and stuff like that. The Earth King did the same when he named us Advisors of the Crown: legalize what we had been doing in Ba Sing Se and what we still have to do."

* * *

The whole Southern Water Tribe, seventy men, women and children gathered in the community building that evening. Also present were Suki, dressed in her Kyoshi Warrior outfit with a thick warm cloak around it, Ty Lee, not dressed in her outfit, but in a warm formal outfit in deep red befitting her status as Fire Nation Representative and Aang, wearing his formal monk robes and using his fire bending to keep himself warm.

Katara, wearing the exquisite dress and cape her grandmother had made for her and her hair done up in hair loopies and a traditional braid, and Sokka, clad in full formal Wolf Armor of the tribe that he had also worn during the Return of the King, were kneeling on either side of Hakoda. On his other side Sokka was flanked by Gran-Gran while Katara was flanked by Pakku.

After the tribe had settled down, Hakoda stood up and stood in the middle of the large circle. "Tonight we are gathered for a joyous occasion. For many years the tribe seemed to gather more often for sadness then for joy. Luckily, the last few times it has been for joy… Today we are gathered to honor Katara and Sokka for their actions to stop the war after a hundred years. I think I can safely say that I am the most proud father in humankind." Most of the tribe laughed at those words.

Hakoda raised his hands and the tribe quieted down. "Sokka, I ask you to come forward." Sokka stood up from where he was kneeling to stand before his father. "Sokka, the title of Great Wolf is given to warrior who shown himself as extraordinary. Your strongest suit as a warrior is your mind, not bound to the beaten path but always looking for original way to solve issues. You proved this when you planned the Invasion in the Day of the Black Sun, coming up with the idea's for weapons never seen before, and on the Airship Battle on the day of Sozin's Comet, where you showed you ability to think on your feet and come up with a quick idea when necessary." Hakoda knelt down and gestured for Sokka to do the same. Bato then brought out several small bowls of paint and Hakoda dipped in his fingers, drawing the face of a wolf on his son's face with the white, black and grey paint. When finished, he stood up and announced: "I present to you the first Great Wolf in over a hundred years… Sokka."

The tribe clapped and cheered and Hakoda waited patiently till it died down. "When Sokka was born he was named as my heir as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. But after his experiences in the larger world he has made a difficult decision and he has chosen to renounce his right as heir to work in the wider world with Avatar Aang. Since the Council decide they do not wish to lose Sokka's leadership skills and unique perspective they decided to give him the rank of Headman, an advisor and leader when needed." Hakoda accepted a long ivory staff from Bato, intricately carved with a pattern of polar animals and water and passed it over to Sokka. "I ask you to recognize Headman Sokka!"

Once more the crowd cheered and Sokka kneeled down where he had been kneeling originally. "I also want to take this moment to announce that the Council has selected a new successor as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. After a long deliberation the choice has fallen on Ulva. Please come forward, Ulva."

A boy of twelve years old stood up and entered the open space where Hakoda was still standing. "Do you accept this responsibility, Ulva?"

The boy looked somewhat uneasy, but his voice sounded strong as he replied: "It is an honor to be chosen, Chief Hakoda. I will do my best to make the Council proud."

"I am sure you will." Ulva went back to his place and Hakoda turned to Nauja and Gran-Gran, gesturing them forward. After the two women were standing in the centre, he sat down between Sokka and Katara. Nauja was the first one to speak: "Centuries ago, before the Northern and the Southern Water Tribes split it was already the tradition for women to focus on healing when they mastered water bending. But a few women made another choice and became a Daughter of Tui, a female warrior for the tribe. Their leader was someone special who was a master both of battle and healing. She was known as She-Who-Knows. Unfortunately many chose a dark path and Avatar Aryanka decided to disband them. Then there were no more female warriors in the Northern Water Tribe, while in the Southern Tribe men and women trained and worked together, until they were all taken by the Fire Nation."

Nauja looked around as she spoke, taking in the interested faces as they listened to a part of the history of the Water Tribes that most never had heard. "Now once more a female water bender has risen, one who is both a master bender and a master healer and in their wisdom the Spirits Yue and Tootega decided it was time to revive the tradition of She-Who-Knows. They chose Katara." Nauja gestured for Katara to come forward, who did as asked and knelt before the two older women.

"Katara agreed to take on the role and she will be known from now on as She-Who-Knows!" Nauja took the choker from Kanna and fastened it securely on Katara's neck. Then she also accepted a very simple silver circlet with a crescent moon on front and put it on Katara's brow. Reaching out her hand she helped Katara to stand and called out: "I present to you, She-Who-Knows!"

All attending once more put the hands upon each other and cheered. Many eyes were proud, but none more than Aang, who beamed at Katara.

Kanna stepped forward and raised her hands to quiet the people. "Katara has not only shown herself as very capable bender, a master of both styles. In the war she has also proven she has the wisdom, determination, foresight and drive to be a leader of our people. She worked hard to free the world from the Fire Nation, but when this was accomplished she reached out with the hand of forgiveness, not the one of revenge. Many have trusted her counsel, not only her Chief but also the new Fire Lord Zuko, the Earth King and Avatar Aang. She has proven herself as a Venerable Woman…"

From Nauja she accepted a similar staff that Hakoda had handed to Sokka, ivory carved with polar animals and water patterns, and passed it to Katara. "To take the leadership of our people." Nauja also passed her fan made from the feathers of the swan-crane, the most beloved bird in the polar region. Kanna presented it to Katara: "And the wing of forgiveness… come forward with it during an execution and you will saved the one condemned."

Katara accepted both items and spoke loud clearly: "I accept those duties and will perform them as well as I can." She stepped back to her place and knelt on her father's side again. Nauja and Kanna also took their places once more.

Hakoda rose once more and addressed the crowd. "Before we continue with the feast where so many have been working so hard on, there is one more person I would like to name. Just like many others, she has fought in the war bravely, even serving time in a Fire Nation prison. She also fought to stop the airship fleet that was sent to burn down the Earth Kingdom and saved the lives of my son and Master Toph. I am asking you to accept Commander Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors as a Special Friend to the Southern Water Tribe." He held out his hand to Suki while the tribe cheered for the last time.

Suki seemed flustered under her heavy make-up and whispered: "What should I do?"

Hakoda grinned and quickly whispered back: "Just stand here and smile." He turned back to the people. "It looks you agree. Then I am honored to present our Friend Suki!"

Suki returned to her seat, while Hakoda invited everyone to join the feast.

* * *

Suki punched Sokka in the stomach when they had finished eating. "Ouch, Suki, why did you do that for?" Sokka whined, his arms protectively wrapped around his middle.

"You know what your father was going to do. You could have warned me!" Suki accused him.

"I didn't know. Really, I didn't." But the expression on his face so that no one believed him.

"I am not one they should honor. Your father didn't even mention Aang."

Aang quickly raised him hands. "Which was perfectly fine by me. I get enough of that stuff. This evening was for you, Katara and Sokka. I enjoyed being part of the public for once."

Ty Lee giggled. "We will have to leave soon for Ba Sing Se, for the spring talks. I cannot wait to see how the old geezers are going to react to Katara."

Katara shook her head, but smiled. "I don't care how they will react. I just hope things will go well."

Suki leaned against Sokka: "What are your plans after the spring talks, Katara?"

"I will be staying with Aang in any case. If everything is stable in the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom after the spring talks we will visit the Northern Water Tribe briefly to see how the situation is there and then we will be helping with the resettlement of the refugees in the former Fire Nation colonies and the evacuation of more colonies." Katara explained, reaching for Aang's hand.

Aang took her hand and smiled at her. "But nothing is sure yet. If something turns up at the spring talks, that will have to be done first."

Suki smiled. "I am looking forward to spending some more time with Master Piandao. I think I will be able to learn a lot."

"Has anyone heard what Toph's plans are? She said nothing about it in her last letter." Sokka asked.

Aang shook his head. "I have no idea. I hope she will decide to visit her parents, but further…"

"We will see her in two weeks. Despite the fact the spring talks will be difficult, I am looking forward to seeing everyone again. Zuko, Mai and Toph." Katara reacted.

"O he, I had another idea about the spring talks." Sokka suddenly jumped. "Do you remember the request for the demonstration of different bending skills? I have the idea for the perfect earth bending match."

Suki snorted. "What? Toph against all the Earth Rumble wrestlers?"

"No. The rematch between Toph and King Bumi." Everyone looked at each other and suddenly burst out in laughter.

"That might be fun…" Suki mused.

* * *

"Ready to go, Gran-Gran?" Katara asked Kanna as they watched supplies being carried on board the catamaran Pakku and the Northern Tribe members had used to get to the South Pole. Now use it to go to Ba Sing Se.

"I discovered I am actually looking forward to traveling." Kanna sounded surprised.

Katara had to laugh. "I look forward to seeing the reaction of the 'old geezers' as Ty Lee calls them when they see you again."

Suddenly Kanna looked lost in memories. "I hope I will be able to see some other old friends. I look forward to seeing Yugoda again, but there are many people that I miss."

Katara put her hand on Kanna's arm. "If you want too, you are always welcome to visit the Northern Water Tribe with me and Aang after the spring talks."

"We will see how it goes, Katara. Now go… Aang seems to need some help with that bison of his." As she watched Katara run of, she wondered what new adventures the future would bring for her grandchildren. Firmly she pushed away the thought and headed up the plank to prepare the hut she and Pakku would share during the journey.

The End?

_**A few more a**__**uthors' notes: **_

_The idea for Katara's status within the Water Tribes as Venerable Woman comes from the Cherokee idea of a Ghigau, a Beloved Woman._

_The acrobatics combined with water bending I came up with after seeing Katara flip around during their dancing in 'The Headband' and reading a fic about Aang teaching Katara acrobatics. I can't remember who wrote it, so whoever you are, thank you. The move Katara used on Pakku comes from a The Last Airbender movie trailer. To see the clip, go to __www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=T7XyGs8xmhs__ and watch at 2.27. _

_For Sokka's new warrior face paint (but without the yellow eyes): www(dot)colorifickids(dot)com/images/face_painting/wolf__

_The reference from the earth bending match between Bumi and Toph comes from the comic "Bumi vs. Toph". _


	2. Preview

_The sequel to 'On the Ice':_

Spring talks

By Eva aka Pinkfox

"What's going on there?" Aang frowned at the cluster of people at one corner of the catamaran he could see through the window. He, Katara and Sokka were seated in a small cabin, reviewing proposed amendments to the peace treaty from the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Northern Water Tribe.

Katara looked up from the scrolls she was studying and also frowned. "I have no idea." She stood up and headed to the small window. "It looks like someone is angry?"

Sokka joined her at the window. "What now?" He sighed.

Aang also joined them. "Let's check it out. I think we are due for a break anyway."

Together they left the small cabin and headed over to where everyone was standing around. Hakoda and Pakku were glowering at a small girl dressed in a blue parka. She was trembling and fat tears dripped down her cheeks.

Aang gently pushed his way forward, followed by Katara. "Oef!" Suddenly the little girl flung her arms around his waist and burst out in noisy sobs, burying her head in his robe. Aang instinctively wrapped his arms around her before he looked down. "Miki? What are you doing here?"

Miki didn't reply and only buried her head deeper in Aang's robe. Aang took a moment to sit down on the wooden deck and maneuvered her to sit in his lap, her head tucked away in the crook of his neck and his hand rubbing reassuringly down her back. Then he looked up. "What is going on here?"

"We found here tucked away in a corner of supply room." One of the warriors stated. "We brought her back up and called for Chief Hakoda and Master Pakku."

"She stowed away?" Katara exclaimed. "But we have been at sea for almost two weeks. We are almost in Ba Sing Se."

Aang turned his attention to Miki. "Miki, calm down." He gently shushed her and pried her head out of his robe. When she had calmed down, he asked: "Why did hide on the ship, Miki?"

_To be continued in '__Spring talks'. The fic can be found on my profile._


End file.
